Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: It's Been A While
by JCHudson
Summary: On a dark, stormy night, Yusei Fudo was lying on his bed, remembering his time together with his, then girlfriend, Akiza Izinski, before everything fell apart. Just when he was about to call it a night, his doorbell rang, and he got an unexpected surprise from an old friend.


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: It's Been A While

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a little one shot I was thinking about writing while listening to a song with the same title. I may do more of these in the future. Now with that said, here is the disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or Staind, except this fic, and this is not for profit; merely for enjoyment and entertainment. All rights are reserved to Kazuki Takahashi, Tokyo TV, Konami, and Staind respectively. This rated M for suggestive themes. If you're under the age of 18, or 21 in some states/countries, I highly advise you not to read this story; you've been warned.

* * *

It was raining outside of Poppo Time Garage. Well, more like storming. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the darkened sky. Rain pounded against the buildings and tall structures of New Domino, flooding the streets, and made any attempt of a nightly Turbo Duel utterly impossible. Inside the small garage laid a young man, by the name of Yusei Fudo, on his comfortable double wide bed. Current World Turbo Dueling Champion, Savior of New Domino City, Leader of The Signers, and subsequently, Team 5D's, the winning team of the infamous World Racing Grand Prix, or abbreviated as the WRGP.

He was currently lying on his bed, holding a picture frame. More importantly, gazing fondly at the photo of the person within the frame; Akiza Izinski. After winning the WRGP, defeating Aporia and destroying the Divine Temple that loomed over the city, the two of them took their relationship a step further, beyond mere comradere and friendship. Everyone had been thrilled to hear that the two of them had finally admitted their feelings for the other. Or so it seemed. There was still one person who believed that she should have been Yusei's partner, and was willing to do anything to take him away from Akiza. Her name, was Sherry LeBlanc.

Sherry believed herself to be Yusei's equal, and wouldn't stand for someone like Akiza, whom she believed was nothing more than an over zealous fangirl for the raven haired Signer, to be with him. They were happy for many months, until they hit a rough patch in their relationship, in the form of Sherry. After another victory in a tournament, Yusei and all of his friends went to celebrate. Unfortunately, Akiza was unable to make it, due to her studies. Which left Sherry to exact her plan into action. Unbeknownst to Yusei, Sherry slipped something into his drink when he left for the restroom. A very rare drug that made anyone whoever take it highly susceptible to suggestion.

Afterwards, Yusei fell into Sherry's trap, and kissed her, and unknown to him, she had everything recorded. Everything fell apart after that. Akiza found out what had happened and confronted Yusei. He was just as shocked and angry as she; a side effect of the drug Sherry slipped into his drink, short term memory loss. Unwilling to believe him, she showed him the recording that was sent to her, unknowingly by Sherry herself, and watched before his very eyes, that he did indeed kiss Sherry. Ashamed and betrayed, Yusei confronted Sherry, and was surprised to hear her admit what she had done. Angry beyond comprehension that someone he believed to have been his friend used him for their own selfish desires, he severed all ties with the french seductress, and went to explain everything to Akiza.

However, the damage had already been done, and they couldn't bring themselves back to what they were before. So Yusei decided it was best if they went their separate ways, and Akiza agreed, not arguing with the point further. It was rough after a while, but they managed some semblance of friendship afterwards. With the both of them working to repair their friendship, and move on from their previous attachment. It wasn't easy seeing Akiza with other guys, especially when they'd come to see him duel and perform in front of crowds. Yusei would manage to win of course, but his focus and attention would be drifted from the current matters at hand, and he would make mistakes that he'd normally be able to see through. He didn't like it and was admittedly jealous, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Despite everything that had happened between them, he wanted what was best for, even if it wasn't him, and he wouldn't let that stand in the way of her happiness.

That had been roughly six months ago. When he realized his dueling had been off, he thought it would be best if he took a break from dueling, and focused more on his work. However, he often found himself remembering the good old days, before everything was all screwed to hell, just like now…

* * *

Staring at the photo, he could remember the touch of her soft hands running through his hair. The scent of her perfume - strawberry, with a hint cherry - flowing into the air around them. He could remember exactly what the taste of her ruby lips felt like. The way that she would lay herself out before him, she appeared to be an angel, with her burgundy-magenta hair flowed out in several directions, almost like a halo. Before long, he remembered just how _perfect_ she was. They were a match made in heaven, until he fucked up, and everything was shattered. Shaking himself out of his daydream, Yusei reminded himself to stop what he was doing, and get up out of his bed.

" _C'mon, Yuse. You can't let yourself get down and spend all your time skulking in your room remembering the past. She wouldn't want you to…"_

Taking a deep breath after giving himself a little pep talk, Yusei got up from his bed, placed the picture frame down, and started walking towards the garage to take his mind off of her, when suddenly the front door rang.

" _Who would be out there at this time of night? Especially in that storm? Guess I better check it out…"_

Yusei left his room, heading for the front door. When he reached it, he was greeted by an unlikely guest. The very person who had been stuck on his mind for the past few months...

"Akiza…?!"

"Long time no see, Yusei. It's been a while."

There, standing on his front door step, soaking in the rain, was the one person he thought wouldn't be coming back to his little home. He didn't know if this was a dream, or some sort of sick joke, but he didn't have long to ponder the possibilities. Giggingly at his befuddled expression, he was brought out of his daze when Akiza spoke again.

"Um, can come inside? It's a little wet out here."

Shaking away his thoughts for now, he embarrassingly and hurriedly let her into his home.

" O-Of course, sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting anyone, especially you."

Wringing her hair out, she turned back towards him with a questioning glance.

"Especially me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Now Yusei felt like hiding in hole, and never coming out to see the light of day. He didn't mean for that to have been spoken out loud, it just sort of slipped, and now he was caught red handed with nothing to say to cover his ass...

"I didn't mean-I mean, ugh. Sorry, that was uncalled for. It just slipped out."

Giving a sympathetic and apologetic smile, she brushed it off. Heading towards the bathroom to get fixed up, she called out to him.

"It's okay, Yusei. I know things have been rough lately between us. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to come by here, but your place was the closest when I got caught in the storm. I hope you don't mind if I take a shower and freshen up a bit."

"No, it's fine. Go right on ahead. You remember where everything's at?"

"Yup, be out in a gif."

Yusei didn't know whether to be grateful, or hurt from what she had said. To be perfectly honest, he didn't quite know himself. She probably didn't mean it to have been hurtful, but it also could've been a little payback for what he had said earlier. And now he had a dilemma on his hands. Standing in his room, most likely getting undressed, was his drop-dead gorgeous, ex-girlfriend, and sort of friend about to take a shower in his bathroom…

"Ugh, how did I get myself into this…"

* * *

Walking into his room, Akiza quickly realized she didn't have a change of clothes, and couldn't go outside with the storm wrecking havoc across the city. Honestly, it was miracle that the city's power grid hadn't shut down.

"I hope Yusei doesn't mind me borrowing one of his shirts, and realizes I have nowhere to go for the night."

After a number of minutes, Akiza was all freshen up, and ready to go. Well, as ready to go as she could be, staying at her handsome, attractive ex-boyfriend's apartment. Drying off her hair, she absentmindedly passed by Yusei's bed, until something caught her eye. Backtracking, she found the photo that Yusei had been holding earlier, and saw that it was the photo of them together on their first "real" date. Memories of that special night flashed before her eyes.

Yusei's warm touch against her skin. The sweet taste of his tongue rolling around her mouth. The hardness of his bulge pressed up against her, making her swoon and gasp in pleasure. Quickly she had to shake away those thoughts, or else she might just have to pleasure herself right then and there. She had been thinking the same as he, the possibility that they could be a couple again. And she adamantly wanted nothing more than to continue from where they left off, but everytime she imagined herself kissing him again, she couldn't stop the insistent thoughts of Sherry kissing him that awful night, so long ago.

"How I wish things could be the same as they were before…If only."

Setting the picture frame down on his bedside nightstand, she took a deep breath, wiping away the stray tears that threatened to fall, and walked back out of Yusei's room, heading towards the living room.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Yusei had heard her before making her way back to where he was. And while he wanted nothing more than to step into that room, and hold her the way he used to, he knew it wasn't meant to be. He no longer trusted himself, and couldn't risk hurting her again. It may not have been solely his fault for what had happened, but in his mind, even when drugged and intoxicated, he should've stopped Sherry when he could have. He could never forgive himself for what happened, and would continue to punish himself for ever hurting Akiza like that in the first place.

Pretending not to have known what had transpired earlier, he gave Akiza a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, which Akiza instantly saw through, and told her the current living situations.

"Good to see you in one piece. Thought you might have gotten lost. I put your wet clothes in the utility room, and they should be ready for you tomorrow morning. I'll sleep on the couch, and you can have the bedroom. Goodnight."

Yusei was rushing her out of the room, and he wasn't fooling her. Before he could utter another word, she interrupted him.

"Wait! Yusei, stop for just one second! You can't just-can we, you know, talk? What's going on with you? Why are you trying to rush me out of-?!"

That's when she could see it. The hurt and the pain present on his face, that he so desperately tried to hide from her. Now that she could see him more clearly in a different light, he looked awful. He appeared to be paler than usual, skinnier too. His eyes had bags upon bags underneath them, evident from a number of sleepless nights. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't getting the nutrients he needed. He was figuratively and literally working himself to death, and it pained Akiza to see him like this.

Immediately, she took his hands in hers, and sat him down on the couch, and one way, or another, he was going to listen to her.

"Yusei… what are you doing to yourself? What's happen to you?"

Yusei refrained from looking at her, instead turning away, and trying to push her off from him.

"Akiza, really, this isn't a good-"

But she wasn't having it. If he wasn't going to look at her in the face willingly, then she was going to make him. Placing a finger on his lips, she did something that neither of them expected her to do; she shifted her body, sitting herself in his lap, effectively straddling him, and keeping him from moving from her grasp. For a while neither of them moved, or said a word. They stared at each other. Sapphire staring into amber. Studying the other, waiting for the other to speak, when suddenly Yusei released a long sigh, unable to keep his gaze onto her any longer, and placed his head on her shoulder. Unable to cry, he just laid there holding her in place, and Akiza returning the gesture almost immediately. With a hand smoothing out his hair, and the other comfortably rubbing his back, she started speaking again, softly whispering into his ear.

"Please, Yusei. You're worrying me. Tell me. Why do you keep punishing yourself like this?

It was a long time before he could respond. Akiza waited patiently for him to reply, when finally he picked his head up and stared back into her beautiful amber-brown eyes, telling her everything she wanted to hear, and more.

"Because I deserve it, and more. I'm ashamed for what I did. I don't deserve to have you. As a friend, or something more. I can't bring myself to be around you, to even look at you, without feeling this overwhelming guilt that consumes me. Even if it wasn't my fault, I was still responsable for what happened, and I can't ever trust myself again, especially with you. Because I don't want to hurt you ever again. To watch you go through that sort of pain again… I'd rather punish myself a million times over before letting that happen again. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

After explaining himself, he couldn't bear to face her, and turned away from her, awaiting to hear her reply. What he got was something not even he expected.

Chuckling softly, she moved her hand to his chin, and forced him to look at her.

"Yusei... When will you get it through that thick skull of yours? You're human, just like the rest of us, and no matter how hard you try to deny it, you'll make mistakes, just like the rest of us. Last time we had a conversation like this, you talked, and I listened. This time, it's my turn to talk. I agreed to something that I didn't want to do, but didn't have the courage to speak up about, not until now. I never wanted to stop being with you, Yusei. I wanted us to push through our problems, and overcome them together, and that's what I'm going to do from now on. You hear me Yusei Fudo? I'm saying I forgive you; I forgave you a long time ago."

Yusei was speechless, and staring at her wide-eyed. Did he hear her correctly? She… forgives him? He couldn't fathom or comprehend what he just heard, and voiced it out loud for her to hear.

"W-What? H-How? W-Why? I don't deserve-I mean why would you-?!"

Silencing him with a kiss, which he immediately melted into, his train of thought was lost in the heat of the moment. His hands shifting from her waist, climbing up her toned torso and around her back, he clutched and held his hands in her hair, while she rested hers on his lean, chiseled chest atop his signature black and red muscle shirt. After a long moment, their lips separated with the taste of each other lingering on their tongues, Akiza pressed her forehead against his and spoke from her heart.

"Because I love you, Yusei. Why do you think I'm here in the first place? I got stood up, again, and broke it off with him. You're my one and only, and don't you forget it."

Smiling a real smile, for the first time in a long time, Yusei whispered back,

"His loss. Akiza, are you sure about this? I want to, believe me, but is this okay? I don't want to cause you any unnecessary harm."

"You could never harm me intentionally, Yusei, and yes I'm more than sure. If you still have doubts, then let me rectify that for you."

Pulling him as close as she could, she kissed him with all of the love and passion she could muster, and in return, Yusei kissed back with equal fervor. Hands roaming over the other's body, Yusei lifted off his shirt which she had been wearing, and silently regarded that she looked very good in his clothing, groping her large mounds in his rough hands, and catching her labored breathing with more kisses. Rolling his tongue against her own, heating up the already intense heat that they were both feeling in that moment.

Akiza in turn, roamed her small petite hands all over Yusei's torso, feeling up his lean, muscular body, from his chiseled chest and tight abdominal muscles, underneath the muscle shirt-tank he normally wore. Pulling away only briefly, to tear away the fabric that blocked her further ministrations. Hearing the moans and groans from the other's mouth that they've both been longing to hear from the other excited them both even more. Separating only for air, Akiza managed to breath out one word, in her dazed like state.

"Bed…"

Yusei obliged almost instantly, replying with his renewed confidence.

"Certainly."

Immediately afterwards, Yusei picked Akiza up with a new found strength, and took her to his bedroom. There they continued with the foreplay for a time, before they took it to the next level. Shifting their bodies in whatever way felt good, Yusei pleasured Akiza for the first time since they last spoke. After a number of hours passed, reaching new heights of compassion, pleasure and love, they came together in a combined climax before falling into a deep sleep, holding each other in their partners arms, knowing that the love between them could never be broken, and that they will always get through their problems and troubles together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that's it. Nothing too long. Originally, I was planning on writing out their "make up session" , but I felt that most of it would most likely be a rehash of what I wrote for those explicit moments in Lovers' Bond, so that's why it's just a short summary of what happens. I also apologize if any of it sounded corny, cheesy, or cliche. I don't like reading sad, depressing stories, and that's reflected in my writing. I haven't experienced many happy endings myself, but I'm can't bring myself to write sad, or depressing endings, so don't expect too many of those.

Nothing against them, and I've certainly read a few stories where that stuff is evident, and the stories are still great, in my opinion, I just don't like those particular parts. So basically, I'm saying I'm a big ol' teddy bear, but if any of you ever go talking about this teddy bear behind my back, I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm myself! Kidding, maybe. I have an exciting story planned in the near future, but until I can work through the kinks of it, I'll probably just write up short one shots every now and again, or maybe some short stories with one, maybe two chapters. Until then, read, review, and give any constructive criticism, if you have any. Peace.


End file.
